bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jennifer Knight
Jennifer Knight is the mother of Kendall and Katie. She tries to keep her daughter and the four boys from getting into too much trouble and helps them out every now and then. She can be clueless sometimes but other times she's quite clever and she has a pleasant personality Mrs. Knight also treats Kendall like a child more than Katie. She also judges people too quickly as seen in "Big Time Bad Boy" when she thought that Buddha Bob was an axe-wielding maniac. She also thought that Molly was a kind playmate for Katie and thinks she is a kind-hearted girl She was a waitress in Minnesota as stated in Big Time Demos. She likes reading romance novels and is unable to get a date without her children as seen in Big Time Dance. Jennifer is portrayed by Challen Cates. Biography Jennifer is the loving kind and caring mother of Kendall and Katie Knight. Usually she is mentioned as Mrs. Knight or Mamma Knight and her name Jennifer (Jen) is only revealed in season two episode Big Time Moms. She is the adult responsible of Big Time Rush and the only parent to move with them to LA. It is seen she gets along very well with Katie and the guys who respects her and can count on her as she is proven helpful and both lenient and strict when needed. Despite her gentle personality Mrs. Knight can get really stubborn at times becoming aggressive and competitive while she can go to the extremes for something she is determined to do and as claimed she likes to win. It is also mentioned that when back in Minnesota she used to be a waitress. Overall, aside from Kendall, she is mostly seen helping and advising Logan who seeks for and respects her opinions. ]] Mrs. Knight befriends Mrs. Duncan in Big Time Girl Group while she marries Buddha Bob in Big Time Wedding so he won't have to live the country and though their marriage is invalid she finds out he could be a good husband. In Big Time Strike she goes on strike from her daily duties in order Katie to appreciate her hard work and since that episode she is proven to be a really good negotiator. In Big Time Secret it was revealed that her hair color isn't natural and that her homemade cookies are not at all homemade. Mrs. Knight was stated to be the band's "momager" during Big Time Interview. In Big Time Movie Big Time Wedding and a couple of other episodes it is mentioned that Mrs. Knight is single. This means she is either divorced or widowed. Mrs. Knight is the only mother to appear in more than one episode (all the other boys' mothers only appeared in Big Time Moms) and is, in fact the most viewed recurring character since Kelly Wainwright became series regular. Mrs. Knight can seem to be very clumsy at most points as well. Personality Jennifer is kind loving and caring and always ready to help the boys out when they get into problems. Kendall mostly relies on his mother's help very often in the series. Gallery Trivia *It is unknown if she's divorced or a single mom since her husband is never shown. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Article stubs